Just the Two of Us
by aliciamontejano
Summary: This is basically a modern Bonnie and Clyde. I'm bad at descriptions, regardless, this idea came from @shaysthug and I hope you enjoy this. If you don't know Bonnie and Clyde, they committed crimes together, rated M for the steamy references to guns, killing, possibly rough smut.


**Hello! I got this idea from shaysthug on Twitter, I take credit for only what I'm writing, the idea was all hers. This might be a oneshot or more if you leave a decent amount of honest feedback. I love you guys and don't be afraid to tell me you hate it! I've had this saved in my drafts for a while but I'm wide awake all caffeinated and shit like a coke whore. LMAO that was a terrible joke, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

"Hahahah, come here babe! We made front page again!" I laughed.

"Yeah, with no accurate picture or anything." Emily giggled.

Emily is my wife and partner in crime...literally. We've been together since the seventh grade and we were married straight out of high school.

"What do you wanna do today?" I winked. "I have a thirst for blood lately and there's some people who's brains could be splattered out on the ground."

"Oooh, count me in! I'm game." She planted a kiss on my lips. "Coffee?"

"That'd be nice. Mom always said don't commit crimes on an empty stomach." I said earning more giggles out of Emily.

"You're so hot when you come up with schemes." Emily called out while putting bread in the toaster.

"I wouldn't wanna be on the run with anyone else," I smirked "can I get some eggs too?"

"Sure, any plans on who we're going after today?"

"Remember that atrocity in high school?" I grimaced. "Hermy?"

"Oh yeah, that block head that spilled his drink on you in the hallway in the ninth grade?" Emily frowned. "You should've let me rip him to shreds that day."

"Well, Shim is accepting an award at Hollis today for outstanding work in photography. This is a great opportunity babe." I sipped on my coffee and put down the paper and started eating breakfast.

Emily scrambled my eggs and loaded her magnum revolver and her Uzi and put them in the her holster. While I loaded my two 9mm pistols and slid them into my thigh holsters.

* * *

We pulled up to the scene of Hollis University, we see a podium being set up so we just parked like regular people. It's not like anyone had ever seen our faces before. They have no idea who they're messing with, they'll know sooner or later.

"Can you imagine how stupid it would've been to go to college?" I chuckled while taking off our license plates and handing them to Emily.

"Hahah yeah, we'd be in so much debt. Fuck that, we're fuckin rich because we didn't go to college." She grinned while stashing them away under the drivers seat.

We locked the car walked around campus together and looked at places where we could easily get a clean shot of this kid and still make a mass murder if we wanted to.

"Hey Ali, how about up here? I can wreak havoc all over this bitch while you get what's-his-face." She smiled.

"This is why I love you, you're big on chaos." I kissed her cheek. "You look hot with that Uzi" I whispered.

"Thanks, it tends to attract women like you." She winked and put on her sunglasses and flipped up her black hoodie.

"Just the two of us Em, we'll destroy everything that's in our way, and nobody can do shit about it." I put down my sunglasses as well pulling up my black hoodie.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I can't wait to destroy this campus. Alison DiLaurentis Fields is the only girl I've ever loved. Ever since we were twelve I knew she was right for me, we liked all the same stuff we had a group of friends that were just cling-ons. They weren't ever meant to be permanent in our lives.

I think I was sure she was the one when were were playing marry, fuck, kill. She asked why not kill all three?

Match made in heaven, I swear.

I spend my days leading the life of a criminal and it's entirely more thrilling than staying up all night for one stupid test for college. Why do that? To spend money and excessive time agonizing over a piece of paper? Looking around this campus just disgusts me, is a high school diploma not enough? I make sure the safety is on for my guns and hoist myself up onto this platform, _it would be the shit if I had a sniper rifle_, but I know this is Alison's kill; I'll just wait for the next one. I'm just itching to release the hell fury of fire over the bystanders.

I watch the entire event be set up and wait patiently for the ceremony to start. Chairs were slowly filled and the event was at capacity, making my pulse race in excitement. This is huge and I'm almost finding it difficult to keep calm, I see the professor yammering away with the greeting and prolonging the inevitable of just giving this ugly ass abomination its dumb award; Alison sends me the signal and we pull our masks over our faces.

"It is my greatest honor to present this award for outstanding photography to Mr. Lucas Gottesman!" The professor declared making the small audience clap for _him_, I guess.

I then see Ali approach the podium from behind, I hear a loud bang and Lucas flops to the ground motionless. She flashes her wedding ring to me as my signal to start shooting. I unleash the fury of my uzi onto all the bystanders in my way as Alison runs to go get the car. I drop down spraying bullets carelessly into the crowd and take out my revolver and shoot out the power line, just to buy us some extra time.

Alison screeches beside me, I get in the car and we drive off.

"YEAH!" I screamed victoriously. "WE GOT THAT FUCKBOY!"

"Emily was there any cops?"

"Nah, but I slashed the campus police car's tires." I replied while peeling off my disguise. "No witnesses, no cops, we won again."

"There's this wooded area in this jizz stain of a town. You remember where it is?" She asked with a smile.

"How could I forget?"

"I turned cruise control on, take the wheel while I get changed, okay?"

"Anything for you, my love." I kissed her forehead and took the wheel from her hands and proceeded to drive normally.

Ali practically tore off her trench coat, peeled off her clothes and unholstered her weapons before climbing back into the front seat and turning on the AC and radio. "Why are our disguises so hot."

I smirked to myself. "If I get this view all the time, I suggest we dress up as eskimos on our next raid."

She smacked my shoulder playfully. "Emily, it's July, do you want me to have a stroke?"

"Of course not, you're my soulmate...however, there's no warrant out for our arrest so...you'd be okay."

"Aww, you're still the softie I grew up with on the inside." She teased. "The hypothetical warrant can suck my ass, I will never be arrested, _we_ will never be arrested. Got it?"

"You're so hot when you're on the comedown." I bit my lip.

"Yeah?"

"Almost as hot as you look on top of me."

03' Bonnie and Clyde came on the radio and I took her hand in my own, smiling at her.

"All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend." Alison sung softly as she kissed my hand.

* * *

**Annd what's up? What do you think? Is this worthy of being continued? Give shaysthug a follow on Twitter and follow me too at EmisonLovely I'll update Pyramids in a couple hours, anyway, thank you for reading and I'll catch you on the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
